


𝚂𝚖𝚘𝚕𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 | 𝙰 𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝙵𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝙵𝚒𝚌

by SachiiiTea (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, FIRST PUBLIC FIC, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other, im so sorry im a noob, just lots of mental pain and suffering, some slight trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SachiiiTea
Summary: | I'm really bad at summarizing, so forgive me |It was just supposed to be a quick trip to the nether. That was until absolutely everything that could've gone wrong did. Now George has to deal with the smoldering pieces of himself that shattered that day.(I DO NOT CONDONE SHIPPING REAL PEOPLE. THIS IS JUST THEIR PERSONAS AND HOW I INTERPRET THEM)( ALSO IM DUMB SO IM SORRY IF IT GOES OOC SOMETIMES )
Relationships: ( Help idk how to tag properly without looking dumb ), But like this is dnf so, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Mainly focusing on dre and gogy, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1- sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,, Enjoy <:]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( Sorry, I'm bad at summaries )  
> George didn't have a good night and decides to watch the sunrise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is Sachiii! This is quite obviously a DNF fic, so strap in I guess lol. It’s my first one that I actually feel the want to continue, so I’m putting it out here in hopes of getting some sort of recognition lol. Okay, first things first: I will not hesitate to take this down if the people I have included ask me to, or are uncomfortable with having anything of the sort up.  
>  Second, This story is one where I’m writing it along the way, so it might seem not very well thought out at times lol. This means that I AM taking suggestions on how I can keep things going. Of course, I’m not taking all of them, but I would like some audience interaction. Third! I am going to be making a twitter soon so that any fan art or just people who want to talk about the story can vibe :D I’d like to include fanart links at the end, so that’s pretty pog :] I’ll try to give you guys the twitter once I get the chance since I’m actually kinda busy IRL. Last but not least, Idk how often I’ll update because again, pretty busy IRL but I’ll try at least once a week with 1k+ words depending on how much inspo I have to write, and if I have time <:]  
> SIDE NOTE: uh if you could, please try and keep this out of the cc’s faces <:]] I'm a naturally very anxious person, so putting this out here in the first place is nerve-wracking. I fr really don't want this to be shoved into the cc’s faces, because I know personally that it WILL affect my want to write. Idc if they find it on their own, just don't be weird about it or try and force their attention onto it. I WILL delete this if I realize that people are doing stuff like this. Let's have this be our little thing :] AGAIN idc if you share w your friends or talk abt it w your followers, I just don't want this to be shoved into cc’s faces, so please respect that.  
> I’ve written out 3 trial chapters to post so you guys can get a feel for the story :D  
> Author’s note over! Please enjoy! <3  
> I PROMISE AUTHORS NOTES WON'T ALWAYS BE THIS LONG, I JUST LIKE TO TALK TO YOU GUYS

**TW’s will be in bold like so, I will always let you know when they begin and end and if they are described graphically ( ex: how detailed I go ) or not  
Please let me know if there's a TW that I miss and should correct or remember <:] **

_It had all been going well. Until it wasn’t anymore._

_Dream looked at George uneasily, looking through his gear. “My shield is almost broken, I doubt it can take more than a couple of hits. Are you sure we should do this?” George puffed out his chest, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand and lifting them both up triumphantly. “It’ll be fine! We just need one more rod, I’m sure your shield can handle it until we finish.” Dream smiled, feeling reassured. “Together?” He asked, meeting George's differently colored eyes. One sea blue eye and one warm brown eye, always looking at him with such love and care. George nodded, pulling down his goggles._

_“Together.”_

Chapter 1: sunrise  
George jumped awake, tears dripping from his eyes. His breathing was ragged, eyes red and wild as he looked around his surroundings. His room, quiet and dark.  
**TW// Vomiting -not graphically described-**  
“Just a dr-” He stopped himself, the sudden urge to throw up overtaking everything. He threw himself from his bed, covering his mouth with one hand as he made his way to the bathroom. Arriving, he slammed the door shut, immediately collapsing in front of the toilet as he heaved the little food he had in his stomach.  
**TW OVER**  
Finishing, he sank onto the ground slowly. He leaned his head against the wall, closing his eyes. _'Dream'_ His mind whimpered, tears slipping from his closed eyes. Soon, his whole body was shaking with sobs. He felt everything. The clothes on his thin frame, his bedraggled hair, the aching feeling in his stomach. After a while of crying, a small knock was heard from the door. “George?”

__

“. . .Come in.” He sniffled, wiping his face as Nick opened the door gently. “Are you okay?” George parted his lips, but couldn’t bring himself to say yes. He closed his mouth and shook his head gently. “The same one?” George hiccuped, nodding shakily. “It’s okay Gogy-” George winced, shaking his head quickly. “Sorry,” Nick said softly, sitting beside George to provide any comfort he could. “Do you want to go see him?” George opened his eyes to look at a worried and weary Sapnap. “Yes.” He replied, taking a deep breath. “ ‘S okay. Let’s wait until the sun rises, then we’ll head over okay?” George nodded slowly, looking at the daylight clock. Maybe 30 minutes to an hour until the sun began its journey into the sky. “I’m going to try and sleep some more okay? You don’t have to, but I’d suggest you do.” George hummed softly in approval, standing shakily with Nick’s help. Nick looked at him for a moment, smiling gently before heading to his room to try and get more rest. George stood there for a second, knowing that he couldn’t go back to sleep. He went to his room, deciding not to flick on the light. He made his way to the dresser in his room, pulling out the usual blue sweater with a white button-up dress shirt that would go underneath and jeans. He stared at the clothes for a while, eyes burning into the fabric. He shoved the clothes back into the dresser, deciding that he would go to his room. 

George opened the door to Cla- _his_ room. _His_ bed sat unmade, what he knew were lime green covers ruffled. _His_ desk where _he_ sometimes wrote about their adventures in wonderful, colorful detail. _He_ always left George breathless with how _he_ wrote, managing to describe every moment with utmost precision. The corner where _he_ had made an elaborate area for Patches to play and rest. _He_ had always loved Patches like _his_ child, and even before George became something else _he_ said in that tone, _his_ voice had always softened adorably when talking to Patches. As if she heard his thoughts, Patches rubbed against George’s leg, mewing softly as she padded into _his_ room. She jumped onto the bed, hoping _he_ would be there, asleep and safe as always. _He_ wasn’t. And it was all because of George. He picked up Patches, cradling her in his arms as he moved to the closet. He opened it with his free hand, pulling a hoodie from its hanger. It should’ve been his signature color. Green, he thought. The yellow hoodie’s smiley face stared at him, reminding him of how little color the world held to him compared to his friends. He held it to his face, breathing in the scent of the one he loved. Tears threatened him the longer he stayed in the room, and he was so close to letting them come. George had cried enough today he decided. He took a sharp breath, taking one more look around the room before tucking the hoodie and Patches into his arms and leaving the room. He closed the door with a small click. 

The sky had begun to turn a soft orange when Sapnap’s eyes blinked open to a small brown and black patterned cat inches from his face. “Well hello there Patches-” He said, a small laugh escaping him as he sat up. Patches’ tail flicked from side to side, eyes never leaving Nick’s. He was the one to break eye-contact as he crawled out of his bed. “Let's get dressed and we can go see him. .” He muttered softly, soon changing into a black turtle neck and jeans, tying a white piece of fabric around his head. Patches stared at him, jumping off the bed and leaving the room. She stared at him from the hallway, almost beckoning Nick. “I’m coming jeez!” He said, following her downstairs and past their storage area to the front door. She stared at him from on top of the pressure plate, almost cursing _him_ for making it so she couldn’t go outside herself. Alas, she was too light. Nick stood on the plate, the door opening almost immediately. Patches continued past the door, Nick close behind. She finally began to slow at the base of a tall hill near their house that faced the sunrise. ‘Wait didn’t they come here together before. . .’ Nick thought, a mew from the cat at his feet bringing him back to reality. She looked at him almost annoyed and padded up the hill. He had no choice but to follow. 

Internally, he thanked himself for being smart enough to wear something warm on this chilly morning. Patches stopped, looking straight ahead at a small, brown-haired boy in a green hoodie who sat in the grass. The boy stared ahead at the sunrise, not seeming to notice them, or not caring. Patches walked forward, sitting at his side. She looked at Nick, then moved her gaze back to the boy, tail flicking lazily. Nick moved to sit on the other side of George, looking at him slightly. His hair was messy, and he was wearing one of _his_ hoodies, holding his knees to his chest. He was wearing the glasses that given to him that helped him fill in the rest of the colors he had been blind to almost all his life, small tears streaking down his cheeks. He was watching the sky intently, taking in the beauty that _he_ had made it possible for him to see. Nick smiled softly, turning to watch the sunrise as well.

Nick truly hoped _Dream_ would wake up soon so he could share this moment with George.

__

__

-1214 words-  
( Not including An or Tw’s )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, Sachiii again Please leave some kudos if you liked it, they feed my tiny ego <3 Comment with some thoughts or ideas, it tells me people are interested and gives me the inspiration to write! Tysm for reading, you’re pog I hope you have a good day/night <3


	2. Not a chapter, but hi <3

_Uh, hiii <3 It's Sachiii here a g a i n- I am d u m b. You see, I decided to draft the story a bit (just plopping down plot points for chapters) instead of a c t u a l l y fleshing out chapter 2 like a normal person- So yeah, I have an idea of what I want for like the next 4-5 chapters. Also pls help my friend (they who shalt not be named is making fun of me because I don't update my book :| like stfu ur the one who draw mcyt fanart and helped me w this concept, yet decided that N O , you don't want to be associated because of ur reputation (hii I'm just kidding ily) **BUT HEY!! Chapter 2 should be out soon** , within a day or two (mcc 12 hype btw??) uh, I've also realized that one chapter a week is heavily ~ v a g u e ~ but I can really only say that I'll try to upload on Thursdays or Fridays (I'm also putting it out there that more than 1 upload CAN happen, but I am only a stressed out minor (16 lol) so we'll see) _

**_uh anyways, comment and tell me I'm an idiot or anything you'd like to say to me :D have a nice day <3 _ **

**_-SachiiiTea_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TL;DR: Chapter two should be up soon, I'm just an idiot lmao <3 **


End file.
